


I Want Your Hands On Me

by Aliseia



Series: Les Fleurs Maladives [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Gli occhi erano stati suoi dal primo istante, neri e intensi gli artigliavano l’anima.Ma le mani, che provocavano e ferivano e confortavano, per lungo tempo le aveva solo sognate.





	I Want Your Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Erotico – Introspettivo - Romantico  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel;   
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note alla serie Les Fleurs Maladives: Nelle mie serie ho immaginato un AU in cui Elijah e Tristan tornano insieme. Finalmente liberi di amarsi. Finalmente riconciliati (eppure sempre tormentati, come è nella loro natura). Ho già tre serie in cui mi sono dedicata alle stagioni 3/4, a quelle 4/5 e al loro futuro insieme, manipolando il canon a modo mio per consentire questa soluzione. Ci sono però storie che vanno indietro nel tempo, al loro primo incontro, e altre che ho in mente da ambientare nel corso dei secoli. Una serie un po’ anomala, che vorrei iniziare con questo breve racconto, tra futuro e passato.  
> L’espressione Les Fleurs Maladives è rubata a Baudelaire, e di questa cosa chiedo doppiamente perdono.  
> Dedica: A Miky. Due parole: Big Hands. E una terza: grazie. Sempre.  
> A Abby: Grazie per il supporto e l’ispirazione. Ho cercato di tenere sempre vivo il tormento, come leggerai XD  
> Rating: VM18.   
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademu-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**I Want Your Hands On Me**  
   
 _I want your hands on me_  
 _What I want, give me_  
 _…_  
 _I want you to come and please me_  
 _Put'em on, put'em on, put'em on me_  
 _…_  
 _You know that I can thrill you_  
 _I want you call me to you_  
I wanna move, will you? I really wanna feel you  
Put'em on, put'em on, put'em on me  
Put'em on, put'em on, put'em on me  
   
 ** _Sinhead O’Connor -_** _**"I Want Your (Hands On Me)"**_  
   
 

   
   
   
   
Entrò a fondo con i polpastrelli nella carne del proprio signore, segnando la schiena con solchi sanguigni.  
Quello alzò appena la testa per poi tornare sulla sua bocca con un sorriso storto, che balenò solo un attimo anche tra le ciglia. Sembrava così felice.  
Raramente in mille anni lo aveva visto così. Libero da ogni dolore.  
Tristan sollevò convulsamente il bacino per averlo di più. Più a fondo, più forte. Non volle trattenere il suo gemito ma lo offrì all’orgoglio dell’altro e ne ebbe in cambio tutta la passione e la dolce violenza che avrebbe potuto desiderare. In mille anni, i loro mille anni.  
I movimenti di entrambi divennero frenetici, la spinta e la risposta, le mani di Tristan lungo la schiena di Elijah e poi possessivo più in basso, sui fianchi e più giù, artigliandolo con l’avida ansia del signorino tiranno che vuole tutto. Che può tutto, nel piccolo regno di un letto.  
Voleva tutto di lui. I muscoli sodi e gli occhi che ardevano. Le lunghe gambe robuste, che sapevano stringere, e quell’arricciarsi dei capelli sulla fronte, così raro nella folta pettinatura immutabile ma deliziosamente sollecitato dalle pallide dita del conte.  
Tutto. Ma le sue mani… Oh le sue mani, quelle poteva solo assecondarle.  
   
Le mani di Elijah, quelle meritavano un capitolo  a parte. Grandi e premurose, avevano una vita propria. Elijah non si faceva mai “sentire” in modo casuale.  
Ogni carezza, ogni sfioramento, ogni pressione più o meno forte delle dita aveva un significato e un suo linguaggio segreto.  
   
Era sempre stato così. Fin da quella notte di mille anni prima, quando il bel barbaro dai modi un po’ rudi con lui aveva usato mille attenzioni, seppure mascherate e confuse con la lussuria. L’invasore era stato delicato e appassionato con il piccolo despota che si era arreso. Con il giovane signore che aveva ceduto a lui, che di giorno lo disprezzava e la notte lo andava a cercare. Quella notte tra le sue braccia Tristan si era sentito un ragazzino indifeso, quando invece era quello esperto. Il dissoluto, il libertino, quello che sapeva come ottenere l’amore di un uomo.  
   
Era stato così, ancora, quando nella follia delle loro faide familiari il suo creatore lo aveva allontanato e disprezzato a parole. Per poi fargli avvertire una tenera accoglienza sotto le dita, nei contatti casuali o rubati di quelle mani che indugiavano sulla nuca, sotto il mento, su un ginocchio.  
Nel vorticare di un cuore in barattolo, sotto il polpastrello, come un osceno omaggio del nobile più recente al casato più antico.  
   
Le mani di Elijah non erano chiodi roventi come i suoi occhi, che lo bloccavano ogni volta sull’orlo di un’inevitabile resa. Con il loro cupo sanguigno splendore, con un ammiccare casualmente crudele. Esse sapevano e attingevano dove la coscienza non arriva, primitive, istintive. Erano tiepide, accoglienti, sapienti. Tristan avrebbe riconosciuto la pelle dell’altro anche bendato, dal suo profumo, dalla peculiarità di quel contatto.  
   
Ricordava quanto aveva desiderato il suo tocco, anticipandone il calore in carezze proibite, in un tormento auto inflitto che lungi dal placarlo gli aumentava la sete.  
Gli occhi erano stati suoi dal primo istante, neri e intensi gli artigliavano l’anima.  
Ma le mani, che provocavano e ferivano e confortavano, per lungo tempo le aveva solo sognate. Ne spiava il movimento elegante, _naturalmente_ elegante, quando il barbaro le premeva sulle spalle di Klaus, quando scherzosamente lanciava a Kol un pezzetto di legno o una pallina di pane, quando sfiorava in una carezza lieve le guance rotonde di Rebekah.  
Lo sguardo di Tristan indugiava e diventava più scuro mentre ne seguiva i circoli ampi nell’aria, quand’esse anticipavano le parole dell’ospite, rendendo subito evidente il suo pensiero. Fremeva nel vederle tirare solo per un attimo i lacci della tunica e le voleva con una rabbia dispettosa da bambino viziato, non abituato a ritardare la propria soddisfazione.  
   
E quando alla fine il suo desiderio era stato esaudito, non si era stupito nel trovarle più clementi degli occhi, anche se forse ben più bugiarde.  
Perché lo sguardo grave di Elijah suggeriva un abbandono imminente fin dalla prima sera. Avrebbero avuto una sola notte, una lunga notte primaverile, per fare sesso la prima volta, per trasformarsi (uno in un vampiro, l’altro in un traditore) per farlo ancora come forsennati che non riuscivano a separarsi nonostante l’inganno… Per lasciarsi, infine, con il raggiro della compulsione.  
Ma le mani, quelle erano rimaste fino alla fine rispettose e appassionate insieme. Calde e confortanti come un nido.  
   
Ora, chi aveva mentito? Gli occhi o le mani? Forse ognuno aveva la sua verità.  
Com’era sempre stato con Elijah, amante e aguzzino. Colui che più di ogni altro lo aveva fatto soffrire. Forse l’unico, perché per ogni altro nemico, persino per il proprio padre, Tristan aveva provato soprattutto disprezzo.  
Ma Elijah era colui al quale aveva dedicato mille anni minuziosi e fanatici di purissimo odio, in attesa di liberarsi o di morire insieme… O, ancora una volta, di trovare nella sofferenza reciproca una mutua intesa.  
   
Elijah lo amava da ore, rubandogli smorfie e lamenti, quando decise di dargli il sollievo di un orgasmo. Inarcò la schiena, spinse a fondo nelle sue carni, lo sguardo nero brillò dietro le ciglia mentre la voce con cui sussurrava oscene meraviglie si scioglieva in un verso tutto di gola.  
Tristan però velocemente allungò una mano sul proprio sesso, a ritardare il piacere, a godere maliziosamente della resa dell’altro. Fu solo un attimo, in cui lo vide indifeso, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo. Il creatore, ormai abbandonato a quella vertigine sensuale, non si fermò ma lo interrogò con gli occhi, turbato dalla sua esitazione. Con una mano dietro la sua schiena e una sulla nuca lo premette contro di sé, guidandolo in un movimento simile a una risalita. Tristan infine si lasciò andare. Si arrese al tremito incontrollato delle proprie gambe tra quelle dell’altro, a quel grido che saliva dai polmoni come a ritrovare il fiato, e sciolse la tensione del ventre e del cuore in un sussulto incontrollato, finalmente e completamente nelle mani del suo signore.  
Stretto a lui non capì più nulla, nemmeno dov’era. Non sapeva come fosse arrivato fin lì, a tanti anni dalla loro riconciliazione, a secoli da quella prima notte fatale.  
   
Elijah, la fronte pensosa e un ciuffo malandrino che gli ombreggiava gli occhi, posò le labbra sui riccioli scomposti dell’amante e ne cercò lo sguardo. «Perché?» chiese con una curiosa premura, colpito dalla distanza che per un momento aveva percepito tra loro, dal giudizio che aveva letto in quegli occhi chiari.  
Tristan sorrise, stiracchiandosi nel suo abbraccio come avrebbe fatto in una calda coperta. «Ti aspettavo» rispose. 


End file.
